Green Lantern (Guy Gardner)
Guy Gardner is a character from DC Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Earth Green Lantern Battle Royale (Abandoned) Possible Opponents * Silver Surfer History Born in family with ties to the Baltimore police force, Guy Gardner dedicated his early life to winning the approval of his disabled father Ebenezer to no avail. But by his mid-teens, Gardner gave up on his father and became a juvenile delinquent. But his older brother Gerard manages to convince Guy to quickly turn his life around and he became a nationally renowned football player in the University of Michigan. Despite getting a Bachelor's Degree in Education and Psychology, Guy suffered a career-ending injury. The injury deeply impacted Guy as he tries to joins the police force. By fate, saving his brother during a police shootout with a street gang, Guy ends up gaining a Green Lantern Ring and becomes a substitute Green Lantern when his predecessor Hal Jordan is needed at another part of the known universe. In time, dubbed the Ginger Green Lantern, Guy makes great strides while learning humility. Death Battle Info Despite was he thought, Guy is not completely human. He is descended from humans who were used in a cross-species experiment by the Vuldarians, a proud warrior race that existed billions of years ago before they begin to die out as most of their people died in a war. As the few remaining Vuldarians found primitive humans to be genetically compatible, they decide to interbreed with the humans while presenting themselves as gods. However, it would be centuries for a human's Vuldarian heritage to manifest itself. Once Guy's Vuldarian heritage manifests, he gains superhuman strength and incredible durability along with limited shapeshifting abilities like turning his hands into a variety of different weapons like maces and energy cannons. Gear * Green Lantern Ring: The source of Guy's Green Lantern powers, allowing him to create constructs like shields and fire blasts. The ring can also have him flight, breath in space, and translate alien languages. A downside that it needs to charge in his Power Battery every once in a while, eventually taking the Battery to Oa to recharge. * Red Lantern Ring: The source of Guy's Red Lantern powers, allowing him to create constructs like shields and fire blasts. The ring can also have him flight, breath in space, and translate alien languages. A downside that it needs to charge in his Power Battery every once in a while, eventually taking the Battery to Ysmault to recharge. * Yellow Lantern Ring: The source of Guy's Yellow Lantern powers, allowing him to create constructs like shields and fire blasts. The ring can also have him flight, breath in space, and translate alien languages. Unlike normal Yellow Lantern Rings, Guy can recharge his ring with the residual energies of a Green Lantern Ring. Feats * One of the few Earth-based Green Lanterns to have Guardian Appa Ali Apsa's respect, also being promoted to Honor Guard in a very short time. * As a Green Lantern, Guy presents himself to be capable at using his ring's powers to the point of creating a giant monster construct to fight a mind-controlled Mongo. * As a Red Lantern, Guy is able to control his rage while winning the loyalty of most of the Red Lantern Corp. Faults * Arrogant glory hound with a massive ego, also a bit flirtatious yet not committed. * Has a short temper, having once placed in the brig by his fellow Green Lanterns for nearly destroying the cafeteria over how his eggs were done. * Was knocked out by Batman with only one punch. * Has a phobia of clowns. * As a Red Lantern, despite being a capable leader, Guy unknowingly gave the Red Lantern Corp guardianship of Earth. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Light Users Category:Male Category:Superheroes Category:US Combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Justice League Members